Memoirs of a Jinchuuriki
by Nagareboshi-Aitoshuu
Summary: A Jinchuuriki and her friends are kidnapped and forced to work as Akatsuki underlings. How will she manage to keep the situation, and her sanity, together? formerly "Project: Natural Disaster"
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

It is rather hard to write for a fandom that you are no longer following, is it not? Well, I fell out of the Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden fandom a long time ago, and I feel guilty in not finishing the one fanfiction that made me WANT to join Fanfiction in the first place. Rather than being told in third-person about the three kunoichi Nagareboshi, Neko, and Yuuichi, this fanfiction will finally be retold and finished in Nagareboshi's perspective. Why Nagareboshi?

Well, she is my Naruto/ Akatsuki OC, and my friend who owns Neko doesn't really care about Naruto anymore either. (I wouldn't blame her, with the way the manga is turning out…) My friend that owns Yuuichi is still pretty into Naruto, but not as much anymore.

I hope that my decision in completely changing this fanfiction hasn't upset the readers that have decided to stick with this story for this long.

~Nagareboshi-Aitoshuu


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto,Masashi Kishimoto does.I only own Nagareboshi Aitoshuu(OC character),Neko and Yuuichi belong to my two friends.**

**Note:**** I purposely spell SasGAY in my Naruto stories. Yes, I hate that jerk SO MUCH that I refuse to spell his name correctly.**

**Another Note:**** Warning! Manga spoilers within! Please refer to for more info. **

_Memoirs of a Jinchuuriki…_

**Chapter 1:**

"Freaks of nature." "Abominations." Call us what you please, but I am proud in the fact that I am a Jinchuuriki. My friends Yuuichi Kamikaze and Neko Furmina aren't too shy about this fact, either. But Jinchuuriki or not, all of us are kunoichi. However, our families and village elders never thought of us too kindly, despite our devotion to protecting their goddamn lives. One of the only shinobi, or people for that matter, that _really_ got us was Lady Hokage Tsunade herself, and her assistant Shizune, of course.

_"I know that our villages have never really gotten along, but we must forget about the past that tears us apart.," she had said. _

All three of us were completely different: Yuuichi was from Kumogakure, Neko from Takigakure, and I, Nagareboshi Aitoshuu, hailed from Iwagakure. Three completely different villages and you get three completely different kunoichi. Yet, as corny as it sounds, I felt like the three of us were like sisters. But honestly, when you grow up in a snooty, loveless family like me, it's rather hard to make friends.

_"But I can truly say that all three of you have talents that can not only help Konohagakure, but also the rest of the shinobi world out there.," Tsunade smiled. _

Remembering that fateful day…when my 14-year-old self walked into the Hokage's office to find her two future best friends, to me, it almost seemed like destiny. The three of us were in awe at Tsunade's compliment: us? Talented? We could actually _help_ people? From that day forward, we held onto those words, just begging for more praises of approval. Of course, hard and long training was needed, but hey, we can handle that too!

Now, fast forward our lives about three years into the future: we're at the top of our game with a secret, S-ranked rescue mission. Not to mention our pay, but think of how excited we were! Three 17-year-old chuunin on an S-ranked mission? People like Kakashi Hatake or Jiraiya won't _believe_ us once we get back.

…Problem is, we never came back…

* * *

"I've got this Jinchuuriki, hm!," the damned Akatsuki member that I fought held my dainty wrists behind my back and pushed me forward to show his fellow criminal brethren.

"Let go of me!," I screamed, despite the trickling blood at the corner of my mouth.

"Why can't you get _your_ Jinchuuriki to shut up, Deidara?," I recognized the other Akatsuki present was none other than Kisame Hoshigaki of the Hidden Mist. Hm, so this punk's name is Deidara?

"Try to avoid getting lava spat in your face, then talk to me.," Deidara retorted. I smirked, his explosives were no use against my lava jutsu. Ah, a good glob of lava in his face would've been nice to see. Turning my head, Yuuichi stayed silent, staring at her feet in the arms of another Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha. Neko was in a similar scenario with a metal tail coated in poison coiled around her waist. The Akatsuki member holding her hostage was one that I didn't recognize, but I couldn't help but feel uneasy with that dreaded poison that he could use. As the team medic, I'd better make a note of that.

All three of us were dragged back to one of their hideouts by our respective kidnapers. It was a cave with a rather complicated-looking seal on the boulder that blocked its entrance. Perhaps I could escape! As we approached the hideout, I could feel my captor's grip loosening, and I was ready to flee when he put a chakra seal on my back. Ugh, I didn't know that he could be so deceiving, even for an Akatsuki!

"What, hm? Thought that you could actually _escape_?," his words were like venom to my ears.

"Perhaps, but what if I did?," I retorted, staring him down. "Dying in my escape would be better than working with people like _you_ for the rest of my life."

"Deidara, don't bother with her. Leader-sama needs to talk to us now.," the calm Uchiha interrupted our conversation, making my captor scowl at me as he retreated into the hideout, leaving my friends and I with Kisame.

Before heading into the hideout, Kisame had the three of us tied to three separate trees outside, of course with chakra seals. Oh no, the Akatsuki wouldn't be able to handle three rampant Jinchuuriki.

"You know that you're lucky to be alive.," he said to me as he was almost done tying me up.

"How so? You people are forcing the three of us to betray our villages and families, and for what?," I spat back. "I'd rather die than live as a traitor."

"Or would you rather live with people always talking behind your back, calling you a freak? Trust me kid, I've been there, done that.," he retorted, giving my knot a final tug. Ouch.

But I did have to admit, I held some respect for Kisame Hoshigaki after that day. He of all people, the "Monster of the Hidden Mist" would understand being called a freak. I was unable to give him a proper apology for my insolence since my fellow Jinchuuriki and I were separated and put into the care of three other Akatsuki members.

* * *

"My name's Hidan, and that's all you'll ever need to know, got it bitch?," my foul-mouthed Akatsuki caretaker introduced himself. "Hey, are you going to say something? Or should I call you "bitch," rather than your real name?"

I slowly raised my head to the Akatsuki. "After being starved and left alone in a dark cave that you call a hideout, …what the hell do you want me to say?," I retorted. Their so-called Leader-sama had demanded to actually, physically see us Jinchuuriki during one of their meetings, then practically abandoned once it had ended. Seriously, how long did these lunatics _think_ that we could survive without food, water, or even natural daylight?

"Hmph, how do you think I feel? I came out of this reeeaallly tiring battle where I almost got my head chopped off, just to come and fucking get you.," Hidan replied.

"Well, I'm sorry that you chose to become a criminal and have to kill everything in sight.," I said, only to be cut off with his three-bladed sythe at my throat.

"Now fucking listen to me, bitch.," he glared. "I would've already killed your sorry ass if Leader-sama didn't want you to live, got it?"

I hung my head low, "Yes…"

"Now that's better."

Over the next two and a half years, I served as Hidan's underling. At first, it was just torture, literally. He had this 'thing' for some god or deity that he calls Jashin, and it was annoying. Whether it was absurd chanting at the most ungodly hours of the night, or asking me to find a religious sacrifice, life with Hidan was weird to say the least.

He would suggest from time to time that I learn to relax through prayer. After a good few months, I finally took his advice. We had to take yet another stop on one of our missions for Hidan to pray/ cut himself/ God-knows-what.

"C'mon, the sooner we get this done, the better.," I complained, akimbo (hand(s) on hips, elbow(s) outward).

"This is the last _fucking_ time I'll make us stop, alright?," Hidan retorted, deciding to take a seat under the shade of a nearby tree.

Beginning his prayers like always, I stood there, tapping my right foot impatiently.

"Would you _excuse me_?," Hidan glared at me. "Maybe you should pray, rather than just fucking stand there! Perhaps I'll even ask Jashin to forgive you for your rudeness."

"Fine.," I finally gave in.

Before taking a seat in the grass, I tied back my long black hair in a bun, it was already dripping with small beads of sweat from our walking. I then folded my hands and closed my eyes. Say, this wasn't so bad after all! For once, Hidan was quiet, in fact, everything was quiet except for the whistling in the wind. I was left to nothing but my thoughts, intentions, and wishes. Reflecting on them, I found some sort of awkward refuge. I actually felt-

"Hey! Sleepy-bitch!," Hidan yelled.

My dark blue eyes opened to find his purple ones glaring back at me accusingly.

"For once, _I'm_ the one telling _you_ to hurry up, who would've thought?," he boasted.

"Eh, shut up.," I retorted, getting up.

Despite the giant, masochistic asshole he is, I had to thank Hidan for showing me just how relaxing prayer can be. Knowing I owed him this much, it only made our good-byes even more awkward than they had to be. I had just recently turned nineteen when we received word that I was supposed to be passed onto the care of another Akatsuki. By now, I could admit that I was a bit saddened by this news. What Hidan thought of this?... Well, I'll never really know…

"So you're going to that other kid in Akatsuki…," Hidan said, still looking over the note that Leader-sama had sent us.

"Who?," I asked.

"Um…Dei…Deidara! Yeah, that's his name…," Hidan pondered the Akatsuki's identity for a moment before he remembered it.

"Oh…," my heart sank. This was the same Akatsuki that had captured me. "Just to think that I'll be listening to his _goddamn_ voice, seeing his _goddamn_ face, and having to work with him every _goddamn _day..."

"Whoa, I didn't know that you had such a huge fucking potty-mouth, Nagareboshi!," Hidan laughed.

"Well, so what?," I felt my cheeks flush pink. "Don't think that I'm getting it from you, it's just that…" My hands at my sides balled up into fists.

"Ah, I'm gonna miss you, kid.," Hidan put a hand on my shoulder, before taking his leave.

"Hey! I'm not a kid! I'm nineteen, for Jashin's sake!," I yelled back. "Hey! Hidan!"

"What do you want now?," he turned back, a bit annoyed. "I gotta go fucking meet up with someone new too, you know!"

"…Never mind, it's nothing. Just…good luck, Hidan. Take care, and all those formalities.," I turned away.

"Yo, wait up Nagareboshi!," he ran over.

Wait, did he just call me by my real name? Not 'bitch,' 'kid,' or 'hey you!' I turned back to face Hidan, only to find that we were literally a breath away from each other. Talk about awkward.

"Give that kid Deidara _hell_ for me, O.K.?," Hidan smirked.

"Hell yeah."

That was the last I ever heard of or from Hidan.

* * *

Working with Deidara was not what I had expected it to be.

"So _you're _my new underling?," was how he had greeted me.

Before replying, I bit my tongue to ensure that a rude retort wouldn't escape my lips. "Yes. I'm Nagareboshi Aitoshuu."

"Hm, could be worse.," Deidara continued to glare at me with great intensity, almost like he was examining me. "There's no way that _you_ could be that Jinchuuriki-"

"Well, I am, and so what? I haven't attempted to kill you as of yet, so consider yourself lucky.," I spat back at him.

"Ah, you haven't changed a bit.," he smirked. "As much as I would like to stay, I've got another Jinchuuriki to catch." He slipped on a straw hat that concealed most of his face.

"Which one? You can't mean the Shukaku, right?," I asked.

"What? You obviously don't have much faith in me, don't you?," Deidara retorted, then took his leave.

I was ecstatic when I found out that Neko was reassigned as the underling of Deidara's partner, Sasori No Akasuna.

"Nagareboshi?," she asked, her chocolate brown eyes widening.

"Long time, no see Neko.," I smiled.

"So, two and a half years…only so much could change.," Neko sighed.

Ah, her tone was rather dark, that's new, "Indeed, but we've made it, right?"

"Nagareboshi, I can't say that I don't look at the shinobi world through the same eyes anymore-"

"What do you mean? Neko, this isn't like you-!"

"Do I need to say it out loud? I don't _care_ anymore!," she yelled, her brown eyes reverting to a blood red. This wasn't a good sign. After years of working beside Neko, I knew that those red eyes were a warning of her inner demon trying to break out, literally. Panting, Neko buried her face in her hands, "I'm so sorry…"

Putting a hand on her shoulder, I tried sympathizing with her, "It's alright…"

"I don't know, Nagareboshi, I can't help it!," Neko said. "How can I carry on as an Akatsuki underling when I don't care about being a kunoichi anymore?"

"Hm…that _is_ quite a predicament.," I replied.

"You don't understand…," Neko continued on rambling.

Sighing, I couldn't console my friend. I honestly also couldn't say that I even felt sorry for her. Was _this_ the Neko that I worked alongside with for all these years? No. She had definitely changed a great deal from the last time we met, it was almost she had become a different person. This was a kunoichi who's lost her will to go on. Despite the fact that Neko is my friend, this was no time to be sympathizing with her.

"Goodbye, Neko.," I turned to walk away.

"Nagareboshi, wait-!," Neko called out to me, but in turning back, I knew that I would only be holding myself back. There was no way I was going to end up in a rut like that.

I had to remember that I have to make sure that the Akatsuki don't break my spirit, to continue living life as a kunoichi, no matter the consequences… or the people that I'll have to leave behind.

* * *

A few days after my little reunion with Neko, Deidara was having a bit of a problem with handling a certain Jinchuuriki and his sensei. Naruto and his band of Konoha ninja had come to retrieve Gaara. It was rather disappointing to me to know that Naruto continues to let his emotions get the better of him.

I caught sight of Deidara flying directly above me, with Kakashi Hatake and Naruto close behind. Throwing a couple of explosive tags at them, I joined my Akatsuki superior.

"What the _hell_ have you been doing?," I screamed at the sight of his missing arm.

"It's none of your business, I'll explain later once we get this Jinchuuriki-"

"Are you crazy? Even with me around, add Kakashi into the mix and we're outmatched unless Sasori or Neko come to help us.," I protested. "We need to lose them first."

"If you insist…," Deidara reluctantly said, not wanting to go back without Naruto.

"I distract them while you fly us out of here!," I declared, preparing my lava jutsu. "Youton:-!"

"Stop!," Deidara interrupted me.

"What? I told you that I was going to distract them-!"

"And have me just let you do all the work?," Deidara glared at me. Ugh, he _did_ have a point. "When I get the explosive ready, you better hold onto me, unless you plan to be part of my 'art.'"

"Hmph, being blown up to bits is your idea of art? I beg to differ.," I retorted, proceeding to spit out lava in Kakashi and Naruto's direction. However, they were too quick for me, letting the lava fall into the river below. A great deal of steam formed as a result. "Perfect!"

"What the hell are you doing?," Deidara yelled. "I can't see them now, you idiot!"

"But neither can they.," I replied. "Is that explosive ready yet?"

He pulled me in close with his one arm, "Yeah, now don't let go of me!"

"What if I plan on dying today?," I sarcastically replied.

"Shut up, hm.," he retorted, setting off the explosive and jumped off his clay bird.

I closed my eyes, bracing for the worst.

* * *

Luckily we landed somewhere in the forest that was on the river's bank, but also on top of each other…

"What the-?," my eyes slowly opened after the explosion, my Akatsuki superior not too far away from my _face_. Panting, I sat up, totally undermining his painful groaning.

"Ugh, you're a medic, right?," Deidara asked.

"Sure, but how the hell am I going to replace an _entire arm_?," I retorted.

"Listen, you used to find _religious sacrifices_ for Hidan, and as a medic, you're telling me that you can't find an arm?," he yelled.

"And what? Kill someone for _one_ limb? At least Hidan used the whole body…," I replied.

"O.K., even _I'm_ not _that_ cruel, alright?," Deidara said. "Just get me back to the base, Kakuzu said that he would have an arm ready. You can heal me there."

"Alright, but let me help you up first.," I had to practically carry an Akatsuki member on my shoulder, and I _didn't_ kill him…can you believe that?

Holding the amputated arm, I winced in disgust.

"The original owner was probably pretty dead for a while…," I observed before readying my chakra for the procedure.

Aligning the new arm, I was relieved to find out that it wasn't too short or long for him. I'd have to thank Kakuzu for sparing me the trouble of going to kill an innocent person for an arm. But, I had to admit that I haven't had much bloodshed on my hands since I left Hidan, and I kind of missed it-

NO. I shook my head, I shouldn't resort back to that morbid mentality, I had to keep my head straight now.

My hands were surrounded by a light green glow, one holding the new arm, and the other hovering over the gap between it and the rest of his body. The jutsu that I planned to use would stimulate cell division in order to attach the arm. Hopefully, I would have enough chakra to do it properly.

"Ready?," I asked him.

"Sure.," Deidara shrugged. I couldn't blame him, after being through so much, he probably wanted nothing more than to have his other arm at his disposal for battle.

Sighing, I went on with the jutsu. New cells grew at the end of the torn and new arm, which connected the two appendages, and left a small scar-like line at their point of intersection.

"Can you move your arm?," I asked, wanting to test his reflexes and muscles first.

He slowly clenched his new hand into a fist, bended his arm, and everything. I sighed, it appears that the jutsu went along rather smoothly.

"Hm, impressive.," Deidara commented at how well he was adjusting to the new arm. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, it's my job, right?"

_To be continued_


	3. Chapter 2

_Memoirs of a Jinchuuriki…_

**Chapter 2:**

"Have you heard from Neko recently?," Yuuichi asked. We were waiting outside one of the Akatsuki's hideouts, praying that their stupid little meeting would end soon.

"No.," I replied. "…That's because she's dead."

I heard Yuuichi gasp, and an awkward silence followed. She was obviously holding back sobs, and so was I. Deidara had told me that she fell in battle with her Akatsuki superior, Sasori No Akasuna. At the very least, she died a kunoichi's death.

"It's going to be a bit different since they're gone…," I rambled on.

"…How can you be so calm about this?," Yuuichi asked, a slight sense of betrayal in her tone. "Our friend is _dead_-"

"Do you think I don't know that?," I turned to her. "When I saw her last, she said that she didn't want to keep fighting this. Don't' you see? Working under the Akatsuki broke her!-"

"Neko may have been shy, but I know that she wasn't weak!," Yuuichi retorted. "If they broke her spirits, then why did we, of all people survive? Do you think that I like working with the Akatsuki any more than you?"

"…You have a point…," I replied. "She may have been our friend, but as kunoichi, we'll just have to mourn silently."

"Fine, go off pretending to be mature, like you always do!," Yuuichi yelled back.

Our argument was an eye-opener to me. All three of us had obviously grown distant, and at this point, there's no way to revert things back to the way they were before. Saddening, I know… but what do you expect, working with a criminal organization for a good three years?

* * *

Some idiot named Tobi was assigned as Sasori's replacement. Personally, I thought that Leader-sama's standards have dropped drastically. Honestly, how could this moron even be a criminal? His constant whining and spontaneous nature was a thorn in my side, and guess who's always bailing him out of trouble all the time? Of course, yours truly.

"Sempai!," he screamed, being chased by the rampant Sanbi. Deidara and I were flying overhead, shaking our heads at his display of cowardice.

"Should we help him?," I asked Deidara.

"Nah, it's actually quite amusing, hm…," he replied with a mischievous smile.

Sighing, I stood by as Tobi ran in circles in the Sanbi's lake. You know, Deidara was right, seeing this idiot get his just deserts was so sweet to see.

"Alright, that's enough.," Deidara spoke up, throwing an explosive at the incoming Sanbi.

Tobi was blown away by the explosion as the Sanbi was knocked out cold. Well, at least it would be easier to bring back for extraction.

Watching by as the Jinchuuriki and Bijuu were extracted or sealed was a rather haunting sight to see at times. Nowadays even _I'm _forgetting that I'm a Jinchuuriki as well, and if it wasn't for Leader-sama's orders, Deidara would want to kill me on the spot. Luckily, I'm not in such a situation now, right?

* * *

Weeks, months passed, and I was just starving for some bloodshed by my hands while waiting for Deidara after yet another bijuu extraction. Yuuichi, Itachi, and Kisame had the honor this time to bring back the Yonbi's Jinchuuriki. Lucky her. Obviously my bijuu, the Juusanbi (thirteen-tailed phoenix) was getting restless as of lately. I wondered if Yuuichi was getting the same urges as I am, but the Juunibi (twelve-tailed wolf) is a more calm demon, but quite scary when blood-thirsty. Thoughts of Neko's demon the Juuichibi (eleven-tailed tiger) passed my mind with a slight sting of melancholy. The fact that Neko was gone still upset me. I wonder how the Juuichibi was doing now that its host is dead? Perhaps the Akatsuki extracted it? If they did, where's Neko's body now? If not… I wonder if the Juuichibi has already found a new victim.

What'll happen to my bijuu when _I_ die?...

Better not think about it.

Deidara came storming out of the hideout with Tobi.

"How did it go?," I asked.

"Two more members died, can you believe that?," he replied.

More death? I felt my heart sink. "Which two?"

"The "Zombie Twins," as Kisame-dana calls them.," Deidara explained. "Hidan and Kakuzu."

My eyes widened in shock. Really, Hidan? I thought that it took a lot more to kill you. "Oh…," I replied in hesitation. "…Now that's just too bad."

He took out two of his clay birds, one for him and Tobi, and the other for me. We took off in flight in silence.

"You know, it's alright to show a tiny bit of emotion.," Deidara said to me. "You're obviously shocked that Hidan died, and I wouldn't blame you, but that slowpoke did get what was coming to him-"

"Who killed him?," I asked, my voice nearly breaking.

"Ugh… those Konoha idiots that tried killing _us_.," he sighed. "Really, I know they're chuunin and all, but it's still a shock, you know?-"

"Indeed.," I interrupted. "But where exactly are we going now?"

"That damned Uchiha kid is said to be around here.," Deidara explained. "He may not be a Jinchuuriki, but-"

"Are you crazy?," I yelled. "Forget about him! If this is something about Itachi-!"

"So what? We need a good fight-," he smirked.

"What do you mean by 'we?,'" I interrupted once more. As we landed in the forests below, I continued, "If you're going to fight SasGAY, leave _me_ out of it!"

Deidara glared back at me with a look that just screamed, 'You're kidding, right?'

I stood my ground, "You heard me, leave me out of it."

"Tobi, you go on ahead and distract him first, I'll follow.," Deidara kept his eyes on me as he commanded Tobi.

"A-Alright, sempai! But don't kill her yet, save it for that Uchiha kid-!," Tobi said.

"I said go!," Deidara barked back, then turned back as Tobi ran off. "And YOU, don't you know your place? I believe that it's me that should be giving the orders around here."

"And I can't have a say in this?"

"When have you ever had a say in _anything_?," Deidara retorted, those words stung so badly that I raised my fist to punch him, but his stronger grip got me first. I was held against a nearby tree as our glares faced off. Just who the hell does he think he is? I may be an underling, but he still had to hear me out! Kill SasGAY? Why? For what! I could just tell that his little rivalry with Itachi, or the Uchihas in general was driving him insane.

"Please…," I begged, looking at him with earnest eyes. "…Think this through first: you're not impressing anybody in killing him, even if you could!"

"Fine… be like that.," Deidara reluctantly let go of my hand. "I plan to prove my art's full potential-"

"What potential? Blowing everything in a three mile radius to bits and pieces? What's wrong with you!," I screamed.

A small silence followed before he spoke again, "And here I thought that you could actually understand my art!"

"I do! But, you're doing this all for the wrong reason!"

"How? All an artist's really wants is praise for his work, right?," Deidara asked.

"And what? Kill yourself in the end?," I continued. "You don't need Itachi's appreciation, and neither do I! You don't need to kill yourself over this!"

"Says you.," Deidara retorted, before heading off in the direction that Tobi took off.

"Fuck!," I cursed to myself.

Isn't there _anybody_ that I can actually save?...

I realized that idly standing by among the trees would do no good, I had to at the very least, prevent Deidara from unleashing his 'masterpiece.' What _is_ masterpiece?

_"Art is a bang, hm!," that was the very first thing he said to me, I remembered. It was that day, when the Akatsuki came for my friends and I. _

Well, according to his 'philosophy,' turning himself into a gigantic explosion would make himself a work of art. At first, I thought that it was just some phase he was going through, being the lunatic he is. But, as of lately, I can tell that this is something he's going to take quite seriously, even if it means to take his own life.

* * *

The battle had already kicked into full swing when I found him and SasGAY flying overhead. Just where the hell was Tobi and why wasn't he helping his precious Deidara-sempai? Before I could find Tobi, I noticed that Deidara's giant C3 doppelganger was heading my way. Aw, crap. Running as fast as I could, I barely escaped the explosion, but I didn't escape the tiny, microscopic explosives that were released.

"Crap!," I tried to hold in my breath, but I realized that it was no use. His tiny explosives had definitely already infiltrated my system. No matter how little of those little terrors got in, if the explode… "No, no, no, no…"

As much as I hated to tell myself this, but I was going to die if he sets off those explosives. Looking above, Deidara was heading back down after SasGAY knocked him off his clay bird. O.K., good, I might actually have a chance at surviving now…

I followed him as he fell into a clearing in the forest, "Deidara, you idiot!"

Even at a distance, I could tell that he was in a terrible shape, at the end of his rope. Wiping away some blood on his face, he smirked, "Well here comes Ms. 'Leave my out of this!'"

"Never mind that now, we have to get out of here before SasGAY finds us!," I held out my hand, and we took cover in the branches of a convenient nearby tree.

The Uchiha was also pretty torn by the battle, but he still had the upper hand in this battle with his lightning-style jutsu. Deidara's earth-based 'art' would be no match against it.

"Watch this.," Deidara whispered. "Katsu!"

"No, don't!-," I protested, but it was too late. The little explosives erupted in a storm inside my body, and a dreaded red liquid escaped my lips. Luckily, SasGAY had it worse, I could see him practically wearing away at the hand of Deidara's 'art.' Too bad it was a genjutsu.

"Kai…," I weakly said, performing the necessary hand seals to dispel the illusion.

"What the-?," Deidara exclaimed. "But I saw him inhale my bombs!"

"Quiet…or he'll find us…," I panted, tugging at his sleeve. "You should leave and let me handle the rest of this-"

"What do you mean-?," Deidara asked, but stopped in his tracks once he saw the horrible state that I was in. "Don't tell me…"

"Yeah, my life for _your_ art, it's a fair exchange, right?," I retorted bitterly. "It works out in the end, right? An annoying little Jinchuuriki off your hands, you get to see your 'art's' potential-"

"I didn't mean for this! …But it's _your_ fault that you intervened!," Deidara interrupted. "But why? Why are you doing this?"

I began to feel a bit light-headed from the blood loss, "…I can't let another life just slip through my fingers, Deidara."

I couldn't recall anything that happened after that. But I was found by a squad of Konoha ninja: Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and some others, that came to survey the wreckage that Deidara and SasGAY's fight had left behind. Did I fail? Did he really blow himself up for the sake of his art? And what about SasGAY? I really hope that that jerk got his just reward.

"Do you think she's still alive?," I heard Naruto say.

I opened my mouth, but no words came out.

"Out of the way, Naruto, I'll have to examine her.," the pink-haired medic replied.

Ah, little did they know that I'm actually their enemy. Perhaps I can escape once I'm healed…if I actually can…

Kakashi immediately identified me as a missing ninja and I was rushed back to Konohagakure for medical attention. Boy, did I feel special. Tsunade and Shizune were almost immediately notified of my arrival to the hospital, I was surprised that they actually remembered me. Too bad Yuuichi and Neko couldn't be here, especially Neko. Ah, what I would give for her just to be able to speak with Lady Hokage once more, but not on business terms, but as friends.

* * *

"What's her condition?," I heard Tsunade bark at the paramedics racing my stretcher down the hospital's hallways. It was a nostalgic sight, remembering these halls brought back happy memories from my days training to become a medic.

"She was stable a while ago, but I think she's taken a turn for the worst.," the paramedic at my side grimly replied.

"Just where's the source of the bleeding? If we can find the source, we can save her.," Shizune insisted.

"Problem is, the bleeding's spread since she was found.," another paramedic explained.

"Just get her sedated and we'll be right there in a few minutes.," Shizune commanded.

"What? Both of you!," the medics exclaimed in shock. "But she _is_ a traitor, it's been reported that she's working under the Akatsuki!"

Tsunade paused in hesitation before replying, "Nonetheless, it's inhumane to leave this poor kunoichi bleeding to death, now get moving!"

I could feel a small smile creep onto my face, now I knew that I could always count on Tsunade. I'll have to thank her, that is, if I can pull through.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 3

_Memoirs of a Jinchuuriki…_

**Chapter 3:**

Alone, I waited in my plain little hospital room, like a good little patient. The clock's ticking away, and I feel like I'm on my deathbed, but maybe I am.

_"She still doesn't look so good…," I heard the medics sigh._

_"But she is stable, right?," Tsunade anxiously asked._

_"Well, at least as close to stable as we can get her.," another medic said. "The effects of those explosives are almost cancerous in nature, slowly eating away at her." _

Being a medic myself, I knew that there's a possibility that I won't make it out of this…alive, that is.

* * *

I couldn't tell whether if hours or days had passed when a team of medics came back to examine me. Pricking me with needles, and then healing me again, it was like picking at a scab that'll just keep coming back, it was agony. Honestly, I would've told them to leave me to die if I could speak. In fact, most of my senses were impaired nowadays since the procedures they were performing would've been hell if I could feel anything. I guess in that sense, it's good that I can't feel anything anymore.

Being trapped in the hospital felt like being in limbo, I was either going to die or live and possibly be jailed for treason. What choices did I have? I would rather die rather than rotting among criminal scum. I was a kunoichi, why should I even breathe the same air as those cursed people?

…Oh wait, I totally forgot that I'm practically criminal scum too, considering the things I've done.

But it wasn't my fault…or at least, I don't feel like it is… It was my fault that I did get captured… forced to work as an underling… abandon my friends… my emotions…

Just what isn't there for me to blame?

My heart sank at the thought of those last three years, I wanted to cry, as if I could have anymore tears left after all of this.

* * *

One day, I decided to take some old advice that Hidan gave me: pray. O.K., if I pray, will all of this go away? Will I still be alive? Would Neko or Yuuichi?

Say, speaking of Yuuichi…

_"Fine, go off pretending to be mature, like you always do!"_

A sharp pain penetrated my heart, remembering our last argument.

I wonder if she's heard of my capture yet, or if she would even care?... Nonetheless, I know for a fact that she's strong… but just how much longer can she carry on like this? With Neko gone, and me not too far behind, …I can only pray that she'll keep her head together.

My thoughts wondered back to my family in Iwagakure. The stuck-up daimyos and aristocrats they are, they probably don't want anything to do with me, and probably won't care when they hear of my death. I can only pray that all of them will receive a fate worse than mine for the cruelty they've put me through: thrusting the role of a Jinchuuriki onto my shoulders.

I suddenly realized that the Juusanbi has been quiet this whole time… I wonder if it's thinking of dying too.

'Hey, there, found a new host yet?,' I thought, mocking it.

'Don't push your luck.,' I heard Juusanbi's low growling.

'You obviously want me dead since you having healed me yet.,' I retorted.

'Good, now I know that you weren't stupid, at the very least.,' Juusanbi replied.

'Geez, thanks for the boost in self-esteem.,' I chuckled on the inside. 'See ya in hell.'

Juusanbi grew quiet after that, I was relieved. Talking to one's bijuu is always rather awkward.

* * *

Konohagakure's hospital had already exhausted every last bit of medicine that they could on me when I realized that death was inevitable, it was just a matter of time. Personally, I was a bit happy at this news. Perhaps I'll be seeing Neko soon, if there even was an afterlife, or even a God.

Hidan would've smacked me for that last remark.

It was a long night when the pain in my heart went on and on, I could feel death's icy hand just hovering above me.

"She's going into cardiac arrest, get Lady Tsunade!," the medic at my side yelled. "We don't have much time!"

Ah, if only they knew. I drowned out the noise around me: people panicking, machines beeping, rustling papers. I neatly folded my hands on my chest, closed my eyes-

"We're losing her!," I heard Tsunade say.

-and… smiled.

"See ya all in hell…"

_The End_

**A/N: **I apologize for the detached feeling that this fanfic gives off, but this is the effect that I was hoping for. For a while, I felt like I wanted to just delete "Project: Natural Disaster," and I feel sorry for all of you devoted readers that kept on reading.

Well, on a final note, special thanks to my two friends in real life that obsessed over the Akatsuki with me and to **Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan, Luxord's Xibar, XXToughLove2XX, Oogily Boogey 8D, lg514, and any other faithful readers. **

~Nagareboshi Aitoshuu


End file.
